


Среди луговых птиц

by LolaRose



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Марта чувствует себя павлином, пытающимся влиться в стаю луговых птиц.
Relationships: Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 2





	Среди луговых птиц

**Author's Note:**

> Встреча на губернаторском балу и "полотняный заговор" описаны на основе книги Игоря Ефимова "Джефферсон".

Марта чувствует себя павлином, пытающимся влиться в стаю луговых птиц. А ведь ее платье даже не яркого оттенка — она настояла на скромном сиреневом. С укором смотрит на отца — почему не предупредил? — но тот лишь руками поводит, мол, сам был не в курсе ваших дамских заговоров. Марта поджимает губы и отворачивается. Это ведь он уговорил ее вновь начать выходить в свет (сестры тоже принимали в манипуляции активное участие), и теперь такой конфуз. Прекрасная тема для беседы — Марта Скелтон не только появилась в обществе, но и проигнорировала патриотический порыв, отказавшись от Лондонского шелка и муслина.  
Все — за исключением жены и дочерей губернатора — приехали на бал в платьях из простого полотна.

Вот до чего доводит добровольное затворничество — тебя перестают принимать в расчет.

Марта задерживает дыхание, пытаясь унять подступившие к глазам слезы — за прошедший год она выплакала их достаточно, неужели еще не кончились? До смерти Бафурста она прекрасно владела собой. В конце концов, она первая попросила своих домашних прекратить ее жалеть. Достаточно того, что она вернулась домой, признавая свое поражение в большой войне, какую обычно зовут семейной жизнью.

Это даже не шаг назад — ей не стать той девочкой, что шла к алтарю вместе с отцом, бережно передаваемая в руки будущего мужа. Это не беспечное детство под опекой чернокожей нянюшки и ее неугомонных детей (с возрастом пришло осознание, что некоторые из них — ее единокровные братья). Это зализывание ран и состояние безвременья. Когда можешь быть сколько угодно невыносимой — все простится, ведь ты несчастная вдова.

«Как ей не повезло! Такой молодой человек, и так рано скончался! Бедняжка осталась с маленьким сыном», — во всем этом не только наигранная жалость и притворное сочувствие. Марта всегда слышит оттенок обвинения — это она виновата, что не сберегла супруга, что он умер первый. Не важно, какова действительная причина смерти. Как жена она уже провалилась.

Марта берет отца под руку и открывает веер, скрывая лицо. Она почти совладать с собой и находит себе силы улыбаться и отвечать на реплики знакомых. Это нетрудно — все фразы давно заучены, она повторяет их перед каждым приятелем отца, кивает в ответ на сочувствующие слова.

— Да, я тоже очень рада наконец-то выбраться. Благодарю вас. Видеть вас — удовольствие.

Как там говорят? Если не появляешься в обществе, но и не существуешь? Этот год вдовы Скелтон не существовало. А сейчас она возрождается из пепла, заявляет о себе. Новой, чуть растерянной и грустной, но не сломленной.

— Да это же мистер Джефферсон. Марта, дорогая, разве он не был приятелем твоего…

Он идет прямо к ним и улыбается. Конечно, Марта помнит этого человека. Томас Джефферсон когда-то назывался их другом и даже присутствовал на бракосочетании.

— Они были дружны в колледже, папа. А потом мистер Джефферсон предпочел забыть старых друзей, — Марта произносит это достаточно громко, чтобы ее слова были услышаны. Томас Джефферсон забавно дергается, но не сменяет своего курса.

— Мистер Уэлс, миссис Скелтон… Мне нет прощения, ваш упрек совершенно справедлив.

— Не пытай его слишком жестоко, дорогая, — отец, посмеиваясь уходит, оставляя ее без иллюзии защиты. Не скрываться же вечно за веером.

— Бафурст… — начинает мистер Джефферсон, но Марта прерывает готовые пролиться сочувствующие слова щелчком веера. Гнев вспыхивает совершенно неожиданно, словно искра, появившаяся от случайного удара камня о камень. Как же давно она не чувствовала чего-то настолько яркого.

— Я ударю вас по голове своим веером, если еще раз за этот вечер услышу, как всем очень жаль. Но вы хотя бы его знали, пусть и пренебрегли дружеским долгом.

Томас меняется в лице, и Марте кажется, что сейчас он обиженно развернется и уйдет, но тот выдавливает смущенный смешок и совершенно по-детски краснеет.

— Кажется, молить вас о прощении бесполезно, карающая Немезида.

Вспышка гнева проходит так же быстро, как появилась. Какой смысл отыгрываться на старом знакомом?

— Вы можете попытаться, — впервые за время их разговора она улыбается (и в первый раз за вечер — действительно искренне). — Вам все равно больше по душе Фемида, не так ли?*

— Фемида справедлива к невиновным.

— Но вы свою вину признали еще в самом начале.

В этом трудно признаться, но Марта наслаждается разговором, наконец-то она вслушивается в реплики собеседника и ловит его на словах.

(О том, что когда-то они играли в эту игру с Бафурстом вспоминать не хочется — и Марта не вспоминает).

— Подловили!

Они проходят по залу и вспоминают весь пантеон античных богов, сталкиваются мнениями о причинах Троянской войны (всегда проще во всем обвинить женщину!), и Марта действительно бьет его веером по макушке — слегка. Они ловят на себе несколько осуждающих взглядов и смущенно отворачиваются.

— Признайтесь — вы подошли, потому что в этом зале всего несколько павлинов среди луговых птиц.

— Вы о…

— Я поддерживаю бунт против пошлин, но меня никто не предупредил об этом заговоре! И теперь я среди чванливых домашних губернатора, что специально бросаются в глаза роскошью нарядов.

— Если кто-то и осмелился подумать о вас плохо, то уверен, очень скоро переменит свое мнение! Вы вовсе не походите на павлина, скорее… — он колеблется, пытаясь вспомнить название, и наконец выпаливает. — Фламинго!

Марта застывает, онемевшая на мгновение, а затем начинает смеяться — заливисто и заразительно. Отец, стоящий неподалеку, удивленно вскидывает брови, но откровенно рад тому, что дочь снова начала улыбаться (и действительно получает удовольствие от этого вечера).

— Фламинго! — повторяет она в совершенном восторге. — Мистер Джефферсон, вы неподражаемы!

— Это очень красивые птицы… Совершенно не понимаю, почему вы смеетесь. Кстати, слышал, что вы чудесно играете на клавесине, хотите, я закажу для вас новые ноты?

Он присылает ей ноты на следующий же вечер, словно ждал и предчувствовал. Через неделю в дом отца привозят новый клавесин.

Он заезжает все чаще и чаще, сестры довольно хихикают, а отец задумчиво качает головой. О визитах Джефферсона уже знает вся округа.

— Не хотите ли прогуляться и посмотреть на птиц?

Луговых птиц они так и не встречают. Только друг друга.

* Марта намекает на адвокатскую деятельность Томаса


End file.
